yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Anderson
'''Emily Anderson '''is a fourth wall-breaking OC character created by EmilyofJane. She is designed as an easter egg character for EmilyofJane's mods that is meant to resemble EmilyofJane herself, and is a personification of the creator in-game. She appears in Shitpost Simulator and Under the Sea - Underwater Simulator as the self-aware creator of the game, but also functions as a normal student in the game. All of the other characters (except Midori Gurin) are blissfully unaware of her existence, and so Emily rarely interacts with other students. However, she will gladly answer any questions the player has about the game with a wink and a smile. Persona Emily is a Social Butterfly. Personality As a physical student in the school, Emily Anderson is almost invisible. No one seems to acknowledge her existence. In fact, only two people—Yandere-chan and Midori Gurin—have ever spoken to her, at all. However, Emily couldn't care less, because she finds human contact to be stressful and prefers being alone. If Emily does happen to be approached by another student, she will smile sweetly and strike up a friendly conversation. If only people were willing to listen... Because Emily Anderson is a fourth wall-breaking character, she is entirely aware that she is in a video game, and therefore knows everything about the world she lives in. However, Emily does not use this knowledge for personal gain; she simply wants to live a normal NPC life alongside her peers. She knows that she has this seemingly infinite knowledge for a reason, however, so she has sworn to offer her expertise to anyone who is willing to listen. But, aside from Midori and Yandere-chan, her words of wisdom seem to evaporate into thin air... Emily also loves drawing and painting, and is a regular visitor of the Art Room. None of the regular patrons bother her, seeming to glance right through her as she paints and paints away. Many passerby glance into the room and look at the lonely paintings with craning necks, wondering who on Earth could've created them. Emily hides her paintings out of normal student's view when she is finished, so as to not draw too much negative attention. However, if one were to stumble upon her secret collection, they would discover a breathtaking collection of windows to another world. It would take a master genius—or, perhaps, even an alien—to comprehend their full meaning. Emily Anderson does not have a home. She spawns every morning at exactly 7:00 AM (8:00 if Yandere-chan is late), as if out of thin air, and walks into school amid the sea of faces at Akademi high, and changes her shoes, just like she is supposed to do. She goes to the plaza and stands in the gossip circle, pretending that anyone can hear her. Then she goes to the Computer Lab and slaves away, working on a project no being in this plane of existence can comprehend. Then off to class, just like she is supposed to do. She eats lunch alone—a relief, if you ask her—and then back to class, routine, routine, routine. Once the final bell rings, she goes to the pool and sits under the pixelated sun, and she wonders. She wonders and she wonders and she wonders. Is this really all there is to this world? Does she have any real purpose? Does she belong here, at all? Or is there some higher meaning? She lets her mind wander to the edge of the Universe and back, contemplating every last pixel of her virtual reality. And then, just like clockwork, she fades away at 6:00 PM, disappearing from existence and floating in the lonely world of ones and zeros until some higher being summons her again. Just like she is supposed to do. Appearance Emily Anderson has medium-length red hair tied into pigtails, pale blue eyes, freckles, and she wears glasses. Emily also has a fair skin tone. She wears a modified gym uniform (it's not like anyone at school notices, anyway) to better suit her personal tastes: a purple top with a black criss-cross pattern, dark blue Bermuda shorts, and black knee-high tennis shoes. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist. After school, she wears a bikini instead of the usual swimsuit. The bikini has a purple top and green bottoms, and is meant to resemble Arial from The Little Mermaid. Emily is slightly taller than average (about 5'6") and average weight (if you ask for her exact weight, she just say "Wow. Rude." and walk away). Relationships Family Emily Anderson has no family; she organically spawned into the Yandere Simulator universe as an 18-year-old girl with no previous timeline. However, she feels a slight connection to those who are the middle child and come from big families, for reasons she does not understand. Maybe, in a world far away, she once had a family like that, too... Friends Emily is friends with Midori Gurin, who seems to be the only person in the entire school who seems to understand her—or notice her, at all, for that matter. She happily answers every question Midori has about this strange world they live in. In exchange Midori helps Emily learn more about the mysterious, incoporeal being that controls their entire world: a strange force known as the Yanderedev. Together, they hope to one day learn everything about their Universe, in hopes that one day, maybe...just maybe...they can escape. Acquaintances Emily is acquaintances with Yandere-chan. Emily senses a strong force within Yandere-chan, and she can only assume that Ayano has something to do with the forces beyond her control. She refuses to completely delve into the existential realm around Yandere-chan, in hopes to at least somewhat appear sane, but she does offer fourth wall-breaking help upon Yandere-chan's request. In a way, Emily almost fears Yandere-chan. Something about her seems a bit too powerful... Enemies Emily has no enemies except herself. Routine At 7:00 AM, Emily Anderson spawns into the game. She changes her shoes and then walks to the female gossip circle in the plaza. Here she pretends to socialize until 7:30, when she heads to the computer lab to work on a mysterious project. She attends class in Class 3-1 from 8:30-1:00. At lunch, she goes downstairs to the east fountain and eats alone in solace, then returns to class until 3:30. After school, Emily heads to the locker room, changes into her swimsuit, and goes to the pool, where she lays on one of the lawn chairs and contemplates the Universe until 6:00 PM, when she disappears. If the player selects the "Meet the Creator" cutscene, Emily will stand in front of the tree closest to Kyoshi Taiso and explain the mod to Yandere-chan. Afterwards, she kindly thanks Yandere-chan for playing the mod, and then goes about her daily routine. Trivia *Emily loves cats, and wishes she could adopt the stray kitten sitting outside the school. The only thing stopping her is the fact that she does not exist outside of Akademi High. *Despite being similar in the fact that neither of them interact with the student body aside from one or two students, Emily has never met Info-Chan. *Despite having almost infinite knowledge of her video-game universe, Emily has no idea that she is based on a real-life human being. Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Art Club Category:Students Category:Females Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:3rd Years